Conversations We Keep Having
by Achilles1011
Summary: Sequel to Talks New And Long Overdue. Bo and Lauren are back together now but that's only the start of the complications that come from being together in the Fae world. At first it would seem like only a few more conversations need to be had, but something darker is starting to loom, can Bo and Lauren survive, or will they be torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here we are again. Apparently I love torturing myself but here we go. **

**As it said in the summary this is a sequel to my other fic Talks New and Long Overdue. I would recommend you go read that one first. This can be read separately but you'll be missing out on some back story for this, such as why Bo and Lauren are back together and why Bo is just different. **

**Quick housekeeping things so I don't get any other PM's. A quick update about my other fics (We Remain, Reversal, and A Look Back Changes Everything) in case anyone actually cares. I will be moving the four(including this one) to biweekly updates when I start back at life, so I will post details about that in the individual fics. I should have new chapters for them up within the next week or so. I needed to write Talks before I could go ahead with any of the other ones. Realizations will probably have one or two more chapters, a chapter from Lauren's POV and then a rewrite of the bar scene to a more doccubus friendly scene. **

**Yes, this is a multi-chap. It's probably going to vaguely follow the plot of the rest of season four, but mainly it just focuses on conversations that need to happen between the characters. Anyways thank-you in advance for all of the views, enjoy and let this story commence. **

* * *

Bo groaned as the darkness of sleep began to fade and the sounds of reality began to filter into her mind. What was that annoying sound? She sighed and burrowed further into the pillow, attempting to escape the noise that had awoken her only few seconds earlier. It was loud, annoying, and oddly familiar.

As her brain began to wake-up the sound truly began to register, the familiar strains of a song. It was her ringtone. Someone was trying to call her. Close to her ear she could hear a second grumble of annoyance. Who? Memories of the previous night came back to her, the talks with Lauren, the bath where she had nearly fallen asleep, making love. Bo could feel the arm around her waist tighten as an annoyed voice whispered. "Can't we have a few hours of peace?"

A few moments later the phone stopped ringing. Bo could hear a content sigh escape from Lauren, as the arm around her waist gently pulled her closer, a kiss pressed to her forehead. Bo moved closer to Lauren, allowing her head to come and rest on her collarbone. She could hear Lauren chuckle before a hand came up and started to run through her hair for a moment a different phone started ringing, she heard Lauren groan again before she felt her shift onto her back, bringing Bo with her.

She felt the hand running through her hair stop for a moment before it was removed, as felt Lauren shift slightly, carefully, most likely trying to not disturb her, while Lauren tried to reach for something.

"Hello?" Bo felt the arm around her waist tighten as Lauren growled the greeting into the phone.

"Kenzi it's 5 a.m." There was a pause as Kenzi said something on the other end of the phone. "No she's not Kenzi, she's right here with me. Still asleep might I add, just like I would like to be right now."

Why was Kenzi calling at five in the morning? Usually it was impossible to get her up before noon. Bo blinked open her eyes before starting to lift her head lightly off of where it had been resting against the area between Lauren's shoulder and chest. A moment later she felt a hand return to her hair, gently guiding her head back down to its previous position.

"Kenzi, as I said before, it's five o'clock in the morning, whatever it is can wait a few hours. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Bo gently pressed a kiss to Lauren's chest before nuzzling the skin slightly. "Is it an emergency?"

She heard Lauren sigh as the hand resting in her hair started to play with a few strands absently. "If it's not an emergency Kenzi then it can wait until Bo and I have gotten more then three hours of sleep." Bo heard a groan from the other end of the phone. She giggled a little internally.

"Yes Kenzi we were. Look, I would like to get some more sleep before I have to get up and explain this all to Bo okay? For now the only thing I can suggest is to give her some ibuprofen or acetaminophen. Advil or Tylenol. Is she fully grown?"

"Yes. Okay then whatever you have in the cabinet will be fine, it's her body's age that matters not her chronological one. Try and get her to sleep, it will help with the transition. If she gets any worse then she is now call again and I will come over. But only if she get's worse. Who's been her primary care-giver?"

"You? Then stay with her, this is going to be scary for her since until now she hasn't regained any other memories, and from you've said they all appear to be coming back at once. And as far as she's concerned right now you're probably one of the only people who cares about her." She heard Lauren pause briefly. "Why?" Another pause. "So Bo was right. And those memories have all come back?"

There was another pause, Bo heard Lauren sigh and run her fingers start running her fingers through her hair. What was going on?

"If they haven't finished filtering in then don't try and explain anything, just stay with her and offer her whatever comfort you can. This can be an incredibly painful time for them; she's probably remembering everything, which includes can horrific and traumatic memories, not all of them suppress those memories, and not all who do suppress the memories succeed in suppressing all of them, or choose to suppress them all. The recall of those memories can be quite traumatizing from what I've read. She's lucky to have you there with her Kenzi, most of them go through this alone." She heard Lauren sigh again before she started talking again. "Really there's nothing else to do except give her some medication for the headache and try to get her to sleep. She may get sick to her stomach, become exhausted, or become homicidally insane. If she gets a fever then the medication you give her should also help with that. It depends on what memories she's regaining and what she did in the past, as well as the person she is now, the symptoms they develop vary between Valkyries, it also depends on which life cycle their on."

Another pause in the conversation, she could hear Kenzi's loud voice through the phone, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. "Alright Kenzi, if she gets any worse, or starts to appear to be ill from something other then the memory recovery call me. It will be alright, but I'm going to warn you now it can last for days, but from what you've described it should be over in a few hours. If Bo wants to go back then I'll send her. If you need me just call okay? I'm still a doctor."

She heard Lauren pause again listening to something. "Yeah okay, I'll tell her Kenzi. Yes I remember that too. I swear if you tell anyone… Alright, take care of her and try and get some sleep Kenzi, you're no good to her exhausted. Good-bye." She heard Lauren sigh before the hand running fingers through her hair was removed and there was a small thump of the phone being placed back on what she had to assume was the nightstand on Lauren's side of the bed.

She heard Lauren sigh before she felt Lauren shift slightly under her. "Bo?" she heard Lauren murmur. "Are you awake?"

Bo groaned and nuzzled further into Lauren. She was still tired from last night, but she was also curious as to what was going on. Bo sighed and blinked open her eyes, lifting her head off of Lauren's chest and onto the pillow she had been using a few minutes before. She heard Lauren sigh before the arm around her waist let go. Bo rolled onto her side and angled her head so that it was turned towards Lauren.

"Hi" She whispered, her voice still sounding tired from sleep. She saw Lauren turn onto her side a moment later, her arm returning to it's previous position, the other one slipping under her pillow.

"Morning." She heard Lauren whisper back, as she was pulled closer to her girlfriend's body.

"You're very cuddly this morning doctor." Bo whispered, a flirty smile settling onto her face. While she was talking one of her hands came up to cup Lauren's cheek, the other slipping under her pillow, resting her hand over top of Lauren's. She saw a small smile breaking onto Lauren's face before she turned her head to kiss her palm.

"Mhmm." She heard Lauren make the sound a few seconds later. "Well my very beautiful girlfriend is lying in bed with me, and while I would like to do other things, I believe I exhausted her." Bo laughed a little at Lauren's words. It was true; she was very much satiated for the moment.

" Yes, doctor. I do believe you're right." She heard Lauren laugh.

Bo sighed a few moments later. "But in all seriousness baby, what did Kenzi want?" She could feel the arm that was wrapped around her waist tense and a few moments later she found herself being pulled close to Lauren. Bo sighed and allowed her head to come and rest against Lauren's chest, tucked underneath her chin. The hand that had previously been under her pillow coming to rest in her hair.

"What's wrong Lauren?" This was not normal behaviour for Lauren, and well it was also time for them to start communicating, which meant asking why Lauren had suddenly pulled her close. She heard Lauren sigh before the hand resting in her hair started to stroke it absent-mindedly. Her hair was going to be a rat's nest in the morning wasn't it?

"Kenzi was looking for you. Apparently you forgot to phone her and let her know that you were spending the night here." Bo shook her head and frowned slightly, she felt bad for worrying her best friend, but still Kenzi would not call looking for her at 5 a.m. if something wasn't seriously wrong. She didn't say anything, allowing Lauren to take her time.

"Tamsin is apparently starting to regain her memories." She felt Lauren pause. "She's been calling for you on and off all night, according to Kenzi, and she thought that seeing you might help calm Tamsin down. She though you would be home by now since well… you don't normally spend the night with your ah… feeds." Bo sighed and planted a gentle kiss to Lauren's chest before she spoke.

"She thought I was out feeding?" Bo asked before she paused, shifting herself slightly to press her forehead against Lauren's chest. "I told her I was with you. I though she would assume… that well… she knows that we tend to make love after things like the talks we had yesterday or instead of them. You know I promised I wouldn't feed from anyone fully." Bo paused before she chuckled a little. "But then again when Kenzi doesn't sleep, she tends to get a little scatter brained."

She heard Lauren sigh as the hand in her hair continued to play with her hair, occasionally massing her scalp lightly. "Either way, she apparently thought you had left my place and gone to feed somewhere so when you didn't pick up she called me to see if I knew where you had gone. But anyways so yes," She heard Lauren pause for a moment to press a kiss to her hair. "Tamsin is regaining her memories. It tends to be a slow and traumatic experience, but she's regaining them all at once and is a little sick because of it, so Kenzi just had a few questions for me."

Bo nodded against Lauren's chest before she realized what that meant. "Tamsin's regaining her feelings for me isn't she?"

She heard Lauren sigh again before responding. "That would be the logical conclusion since she keeps calling out for you, I would also guess that she's regaining some other memories to do with the Wanderer. She wouldn't necessarily be able to recall that your safe at the moment, to lost in the memories she's regaining."

Bo sighed before pressing another kiss to Lauren's chest, a thought popping into her mind. "Where did you learn so much about Valkyries?"

She heard Lauren laugh, bringing the hand up to massage her scalp again. "That would be because I stumbled across a book in Trick's library one day, called 'An Idiot's Guide to Raising Baby a Valkyrie'."

Bo laughed. "Why on Earth would someone write a book about raising a baby Valkyrie?" She could feel Lauren shrug against her while she laughed.

"It's not a very useful book, mostly just parenting advice, and a few common sense tips, but I guess that at some point it was common for Valkyrie's to be reincarnated and not found by friends or comrades, leaving other Fae to find them." She heard Lauren laugh again, the memory must be rather funny if she was laughing at it still. "It's rather outdated, making quite a few references to eras long past. But it does contain quite a few useful pieces of information on Valkyrie physiology as well as the reincarnation process, nothing that could be used to harm the Valkyries of course, but a few hints here and there. There was one chapter on memory recovery and how to help a Valkyrie through it." Bo laughed before shaking her head slightly, she should have known. But still a book on raising Valkyrie's? Who came up with that?

Wait, if Tamsin's memory was coming back… Bo sighed. Another conversation she needed to have, another person she needed to have it with, but it was the right thing to do in this case. She didn't want what happened with Dyson and Lauren to happen again, Tamsin deserved a chance to be happy, to not get her hopes up only for them to be crushed. Although that is exactly what she was doing. Bo sighed and burrowed her head into Lauren's chest, taking a moment to appreciate the feel of her girlfriend's naked skin.

She felt Lauren's hand start to massage her scalp again, and the other hand that was wrapped around her waist squeezing it. Bo pressed another kiss to the skin in front of her before she started to talk. "I'll make sure I talk to Tamsin in a few days, after she's had a little bit of time to recover from regaining her memories, I can't imagine what it's like to regain lifetimes worth of memories at once. I don't want to add to it by essentially breaking her heart in the process. Honestly I'm not even sure she remembers the thing with the bathtub that I told you about."

Bo paused for a moment before she started to talk again. "Lauren, I picked you. I choose you. And I love you. I meant that. Tamsin regaining her memory only makes things more complicated unfortunately, but I will make sure that the square is put to bed."

She heard Lauren sigh before pressing another kiss to the crown of her head. "I know you do. And thank-you for at least trying, but I know that both Tamsin and Dyson will have a hard time letting you go."

She could feel Lauren tense slightly before she released a breath, relaxing herself. Bo pressed another kiss to Lauren's chest before she shifted upwards to press a kiss to Lauren's lips. She felt Lauren respond heatedly a few seconds later, the hand in her hair slipping to cup her cheek.

When air started to become an issue she pulled back and planted a few kisses on Lauren's neck. She felt Lauren giggle as the hand on her cheek shifted back into her hair. She felt Lauren tug lightly on her hair lightly and Bo relented, bringing her head back to the pillow, pressing her forehead against Lauren's. She could hear Lauren murmuring contently for a moment before her eyes opened again, a fierce look in them.

"Bo. I want you to promise me something." Bo nodded bringing her hand up to cup Lauren's cheek. "I want you to promise me that regardless of what happens with your feedings and how those end up working out, I want you to promise me no Tamsin."

Bo nodded again, leaning forward to peck Lauren on the lips before she spoke, a small smile slipping onto her face. "I already made myself a promise no Tamsin regardless of how things turned out yesterday. I knew that feeding from her again, especially if she got her memories back would be wrong. I also promised myself no feeding from Dyson; I don't want to get his hopes up. And there is no way in hell I will feed fully from either of them."

Bo glanced over at Lauren who had a beaming smile on her face, her eyes a light with something, although whether it was happiness or tears again, she couldn't be sure. "Thank-you." She heard Lauren murmur before she leaned over to press a kiss to her lips again. Bo sighed and returned the kiss, it was gentle and undemanding, a simple gesture of affection.

Bo pulled back a few minutes later, moving her thumb to stroke Lauren's cheek gently. "What do you say to a few more hours of sleep? I don't know about you but I'm still exhausted from last night."

She heard Lauren laugh before pressing a kiss to her forehead, the arm still around her waist tugging her closer. Bo groaned good-naturedly but complied with her very cuddly girlfriend. She just heard Lauren laugh again and press another kiss to her forehead. "Did I really tire out the succubus?"

"Yeah baby, you did. Now how about you let this tired succubus sleep?" She heard Lauren chuckle before pressing a slow, gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back and yawning slightly. Bo chuckled and reached out to run her thumb along Lauren's cheek.

"Look's like I'm not the only one who's tired babe." Bo whispered as she closed her eyes and moved one of her arms around Lauren's own waist.

All she could hear was an "Mmmh." Before she felt another kiss being pressed to her forehead. Bo sighed and burrowed into Lauren, enjoying the simple pleasure of being held and of holding her in return.

She could deal with the conversation she had to have with Tamsin in a few days, right now she needed to spend time and reconnect with Lauren. There were still a few more things they had to talk about, although Bo got the feeling that talking would probably be kept to a minimum over the next few days.

The thought of conversations she needed to have with Tamsin reminded her of a few other conversations she needed to have with other people. She needed to continue the conversation she had started with Dyson, although really was there much else to talk about? No. Bo sighed internally, there really wasn't unless she wanted to dredge up the past more then she already had.

She would need to talk with Kenzi, make sure that her best friend and little sister was okay with her and Lauren. She wanted to make sure her bestie was okay with them, although from the way Kenzi had reacted to them in the past she seemed okay with her and Lauren… going so far as to defend her. Bo smiled a little, it would be good to just have some time to talk with Kenzi, it had been to long since they'd just sat down and caught up with each other.

Family… Trick was another person that she would have to deal with. No more secret keeping for grandpa, he needed to be honest with her. And in turn she would be honest with him. They also needed to talk about her and Lauren, the last thing she needed was her grand-father saying one thing to her face and another to the world around them. Despite the way Trick had acted before… he really hadn't been that supportive of them. He and Dyson were old friends and he seemed to push her towards him, Bo sighed, yes another conversation she would have to have. This one was probably something she would have to talk with Lauren about later.

The Una Mens… her grandfather's creation most likely. They were another thing that she would have to be careful around. As she'd seen when she went to attack them for telling her she was dark, they were far more powerful then they looked. Bo curled herself further into Lauren, tightening her grip around her waist slightly. The Dark had offered Lauren protection, and she was not stupid enough to put herself at risk with stupid actions, so it was Bo who would have to watch how she acted and talked, especially since Lauren was still wanted as a terrorist. If the Una Mens found out who Lauren was, what she had done, and what they meant to each other, it would put her at even greater risk. Stupid, outdated, and backward Fae laws.

Being more careful about what she said and whom she said things to, as well as how she acted around others, would most likely go a long way to ensuring both her safety and Lauren's. Especially since it wasn't just her she had to think about anymore, but Lauren and Kenzi as well. Bo sighed, when had she forgotten that her actions could put the people she loved most in danger?

Maybe she had never really realized it at all. Just like how she had told Lauren that she needed to be more careful about how she fought, she also needed to become a little more aware of the world around her. It would most likely go a long way in dealing with the Fae that she was surrounded by. Although understanding it, and liking it were two very different things.

Bo sighed, there was so much about the world of the Fae that was backward, outdated, or just plain wrong. It was like they were stuck in some era that didn't exist anymore, even if she forgot it sometimes it was true.

"Bo?" She heard Lauren whisper. "Are you okay? You're moving around a lot."

Bo sighed and smiled slightly, but didn't open her eyes. "Sorry, just thinking" Keep going Bo, it couldn't hurt to share her thoughts with Lauren. Communication. Bo smiled internally. "I was just thinking about who else I needed to talk with besides Tamsin, and I realized that I needed to talk to Kenzi, but I also need to talk to Trick, and I want you there for that conversation. I was also just thinking that it couldn't hurt for me to be a little more aware of how I act and what I say…" Bo sighed, squeezing Lauren's waist. "I don't want to put you and Kenzi in danger because of my stupidity."

She heard Lauren sigh before squeezing her back, bumping their noses together. "We can talk about Trick later okay? As for the other part well, I think the only remedy to that is research and maybe actually listening to others occasionally. But let's sleep for now okay baby? I'm glad you realized that ignorance wasn't always the best response, but I would actually like to get some sleep before we go at it again okay?." She whispered, starting to sound rather sleepy at the end.

Bo laughed before burrowing into Lauren a little more and sighing in contentment. At least most of the sentence had made sense, although was Lauren serious about making love again later? Bo could feel certain parts of her body throb at the idea, and not necessarily in the most pleasant way.

When Lauren had said she felt a need to reclaim her she hadn't been kidding. Bo sighed and shook her head slightly attempting to clear her thoughts. She could hear Lauren mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "Isotopes". That just made Bo chuckle slightly, reminding her of the time Lauren had ended up passed out on her couch, that was when she found out Lauren talked in her sleep. Bo smiled slightly at the memory, despite it being a dark time, it was a pleasant memory.

Hopefully there would be more chances for those memories to be built, hopefully she could start treasuring more then what seemed like stolen moments. Bo sighed and moved herself so that she could bury her head into Lauren's neck, inhaling the scent of her lover she started to relax, and finally allowed sleep to start to overcome her again.

The last thing she felt before she drifted off was Lauren curling up around her slightly.

* * *

Bo gently closed the door to the Crack shack behind her. It was late in the afternoon and Lauren had gotten a call about some kind of emergency in the Dark Fae labs, and had to leave for a few hours. Although there were promises to continue what they had started before they were so rudely interrupted she had decided to take the opportunity to come back and check on Kenzi and Tamsin.

Bo quickly glanced around the main level, not noticing any movement right away so she decided to go upstairs and check on everyone. From what Lauren had told her Kenzi and Tamsin were most likely holed up in their room, she would check and see if her bestie and Tamsin were okay and see if there was anything she could do to help she decided quickly beginning to make her way up the stairs.

As she climbed she looked around, attempting to see if there was any damage. So far so good. That at least meant that Tamsin hadn't gone on a rampage, although from the way Lauren described it, passed out in a bed would be more likely then an all out Valkyrie rampage.

Bo sighed and shook her head as she crossed the landing on the floor her bedroom occupied. Taking a quick glance around she noticed something off. The doors to her room were opened; when she left she could have sworn… Kenzi must have taken up residence in her room.

Bo shook her head a smile appearing on her face. Kenzi's room had been getting crowded with the additions of both Bruce and Tamsin she couldn't blame her bestie if she had taken advantage of the fact she wasn't in her room to get some sleep. Bo quietly approached her bedroom door expecting to see Kenzi passed out in her bed.

Instead she saw a familiar head of blonde hair pacing back and forth muttering what sounded like curses. Tamsin, oh boy. She hadn't been expecting to deal with the newly reincarnated Valkyrie so soon. And it appeared Tamsin's personality was back, or at least her agitation made it seem like her old personality was back. Bo sighed before she gently knocked on the door.

"Tamsin?" Bo gently called out when the blonde ignored the sound and kept pacing. A few moments later she saw a blur of blonde cross the room and pull her into a bear hug. "Tamsin?!" Bo called out, struggling to break the Valkyrie's grip. This was new.

A few more seconds passed and Tamsin showed no signs of letting go of her. Bo sighed before gently patting Tamsin on the back. "Tamsin, I'm okay. So uh, can you let go of me?" She could feel Tamsin freeze against her for a few seconds, her grip going slack, before she backed away her awkwardly lifted up for a few seconds before she dropped them back down to her sides.

"Bo, Hi." The voice sounded soft, worried, hesitant. It lacked the hard edge she would have associated with Tamsin in her last incarnation. Perhaps she should try something else.

"Lil' T?" Bo tried more gently. It was the nickname that Kenzi had started using for her and it hard caught on, Tamsin hadn't seemed to mind it. What had Lauren said again? Aah. Right. Lauren had said it could take days for Tamsin's memories to fill in, it was possible she had just wandered down here. "How about we get you back upstairs to Kenzi?

"Bo." Was all Tamsin said again. Bo sighed, before she took a few steps towards the woman in front of her.

"Yeah Tamsin. It's me. I'm here. How about we get you upstairs to Kenzi okay?" A few moments later she felt Tamsin press a kiss to her lips. Bo's eyes widened in shock and she froze for a few moments before what was happening caught up with her, before she pushed Tamsin away. Bringing a hand up to wipe her lips with her sleeve, she glared at Tamsin.

"What the hell was that?" Bo took a deep breath, there was little point in getting angry. Tamsin was most likely not even present in the moment, perhaps memories of Brazenwood were returning, that would certainly explain the kiss. Although had Tamsin been quite so active for most of her memories returning? If so then Bo found herself suddenly fearing for Kenzi's safety.

"Tamsin? We're not in Brazenwood, we're in the Club House, okay?" Bo tried gently. Finally she looked up at Tamsin, bringing her gaze to meet hers, from where it had been trained on the floor before. Her eyes were sparkling with emotions that she couldn't read, but that look very familiar.

A few moments passed before whatever she was seeing was replaced by a more familiar demeanor. Bo recognized the look in Tamsin's eyes this time. Tamsin had her memories back. Great. It looked like the time for this talk had just been moved up by a few days.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to come home? Been out with my old partner?" Did Tamsin sound… jealous? Oh great.

Bo sighed, but a hand was held up to stop her from talking, and a few moments later she was enveloped in another hug. "I'm glad your okay. I'm glad you're safe." She heard Tamsin whisper as she hugged her close. Bo gently brought her hands up between her and Tamsin to break the embrace.

"Tamsin…" Bo sighed before smiling a little. "So you're memories are back?"

She saw Tamsin shake her head no before she saw her smile a little in sadness. "Not all of them. Not the bad ones. They're not back, and to be honest I hope they don't come back. But I do remember you and Dyson, and some of the shit that got me to meet you two. And I remember Kenzi a little bit too. It's weird to think because I used to be ambivalent towards her… but now she feels like my older sister."

She saw Tamsin sigh and shake her head before lifting it and smiling at her slightly. "Sorry Bo, it's like I have two very different personalities right now. One of them is sweet innocent and rather carefree, and the other is well… as much of me as I can be without all of my memories." She saw Tamsin frown for a moment. "By the way, you suck at babysitting. Seriously dirty talk in front of the kid? Well I wasn't a kid at the time… argh. This is why I hate reincarnating, I always loose myself and then develop a new self only for the two of them to clash again because I never choose to repress my memories!"

Bo sighed before shaking her head, she was caught between feeling sympathy for Tamsin and wanting to laugh. It was kind of funny to watch the usually strong and brave Valkyrie talk to herself and argue with herself. Although at the same time she could relate to the anger at loosing memories, the big black hole in her own being a shinning example.

"And another thing, you pulsed me didn't you! When we were with Massimo and I grew my wings… oh you've got to be kidding. Seriously, this is my last life? And I get to spend the start of it with a wig loving human and a baby succubus. Although I have my own slave, that's kinda cool. Wait no… that's not good. Argh, Kenzi what the hell did you do to me… she gave me a freakin' moral compass. Oh great." Bo had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing.

Watching Tamsin's inner turmoil should not be this fun. Bo groaned internally, something was happening again. She took a deep breath and focused on the woman in front of her, really it was now or never.

"Tamsin? About the bathtub incident…" The facial expression that crossed Tamsin's face was almost comical in it's exaggeration. She looked like an absolute dear in headlights, wide-eyes, mouth agape. She could almost see the eyes from those creepy Japanese cartoons Kenzi watched sometimes. It was heart wrenching and comical.

A few moments later she saw Tamsin's facial expression harden before she sighed in reservation. "You seriously want to talk about that now?" Bo nodded her head, she heard Tamsin sigh again before shaking her head and laughing, but there was no mirth in her voice.

"From the way you're asking me about it I take it you're not here to profess your undying love for me are you? I don't know what to say. I was drunk? I was spouting things I didn't mean? But I get the feeling your not going to believe any of that are you?" Bo shook her head.

"So this is how it goes huh? I get my heart broken again, all for the stupid mutt? Look Bo, I don't know what you want me to say to you. I was in love with you? Yes, in my previous lifetime I was, or I sure as hell was close to falling for you completely. Now? I have no fucking clue. One part of me, the part that actually gives a damn about my memories is, but the other? You're just another big sister, who I may have a crush on, but that would be about it." Bo could see Tamsin shaking her head before she looks up at Bo, some tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"I'm not about to cry over this. To be frank, I saw this coming. I knew already that I was entering into what appeared to be some kind of weird ass love triangle, although it mostly consisted of wolf-boy giving you puppy eyes half the time, while you and the doc had eye sex and were officially dating. Originally I just waned you to be another mark, to be able to laugh at your miserable life for a little while before I brought you in."

She heard Tamsin sigh again before looking up at her a sad smirk settling over her face. "But then I met you, I thought the noble act was a bunch of bullshit. I kept waiting for you to show you're true colours, to be like all the other succubi I've meet in my lifetimes. I do remember how they behave, self-loving, hedonistic, although they usually have at least something that vaguely resembles a moral code, but that's a usual not a guarantee. You though… you were different. You put it all on the line to save Kenzi, one lowly human. I didn't understand, how could one human be worth anything to you?"

She could hear Tamsin sigh again, before her tone shifted to one of fondness, something she rarely heard in the other woman's voice. "Then I got to know you and I realized that you were different. You were noble, valiant, brave. You fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves, and you would do whatever it took to defend the people you loved. You went against everything that the world had ever taught me about people. And suddenly I found myself falling in love… and why the fuck am I telling you all of this? Argh I need a freakin' drink. But Kenzi won't let me. To young. "

Bo sighed before shaking her head. "You are one of the bravest people I have ever meet. I admire you for your strength and your determination, your confidence in yourself and who you are. I consider myself lucky to count you among my friends."

She could see Tamsin smile a little. "But I can't return your feelings, and I'm sorry if this sounds callous or cruel, but I don't want to do this dance with you. I already did it for two years between Lauren and Dyson, and I refuse to drag you into it. I can't help your feelings, but I can stop the line I drew from becoming another triangle, or worse the triangle becoming a square." Bo glanced up at Tamsin, a small side smile appearing on her face.

"I have to break your heart to give you a chance to move on, because I don't want to do to you what I did to Dyson and Lauren. I don't want to drag you along and bounce between you guys, when one hurts me I run to the other. I can't do that shit anymore, it's immature and it just hurts everyone around me."

Bo looked up at Tamsin, her eyes were soft, there was sadness shinning in them. "I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry, but I can't choose you."

She heard Tamsin sigh before a small smirk appeared on her face. "At least Dyson will be happy…" She could hear Tamsin's voice quivering slightly, she was suppressing the urge to cry, Bo couldn't blame her. She could feel sadness creeping into her as well, it hurt that she had to do this, she had to hurt the person she had come to consider a good friend, and in her new incarnation a little sister.

Then the words Tamsin had spoken registered, Dyson. Of course Tamsin wouldn't have known. She had seen her and Dyson flirting… Bo sighed. "And that would be why I am doing this now. I know this is probably an awful time you're memories are still returning… but if I let this sit it turns into Dyson all over again." She allowed herself a few seconds to collect her thoughts.

"Tamsin, what you saw was me using Dyson, manipulating him. I was using him, I was angered, sad, and missing _Lauren_. And I regret it, I regret that's what I did to cope, but it's what happened, and I can't take it back. What I can do is make sure it doesn't ever happen with you. I can make sure that you know I've made a choice and that you need to reject me and yell at me if I ever do what I did to Dyson to you. I can't apologize to Dyson enough for what I did to him, it was probably the worst thing I could have done, I use him I manipulate him, and in the end all I can do is break his heart."

Bo sighed. "So no Tamsin. I'm not brave and valiant. I don't stand up for those I love, I treated my girlfriend like dirt, she was my last priority, I was selfish, let everything fall to her. I'm far from perfect Tamsin, in fact I'm a shitty girlfriend and lately I've just been a shitty person. But still after everything I've done, everything that I did to her. I made my choice, and I will stand-bye it. I am in love with Lauren and I choose her, I can't run from it and I refuse to hide it and I can't let you be a specter hanging over our relationship. I made that mistake with Dyson and I refuse to do it again with Lauren."

Bo shook her head and smiled sadly. "Things and my attitude need to change. I need to grow-up. And part of that is making sure that I actually talk about things, with people whom I need to talk about them with. That includes you, I didn't want to do to you what I did to Dyson, I didn't want to lead you on, and give you false hope that I could one day return your feelings. I can't do that to you, so instead I'm here to say that I'm sorry I can't return your feelings and that I never will be able to. I'm also need to add, I'm sorry for dumping this on you when you're just getting your memories back."

Bo looked up to see Tamsin staring at her, Bo couldn't read the expression on her face, despite it all she hadn't known the Valkyrie long enough or really well enough to learn her ticks and gives. Eventually she heard Tamsin sigh. "So the human doctor won huh? Those sure as hell weren't odds that I would have taken."

She saw Tamsin shift her gaze to meet her own. "Can I ask you one question Bo? Why? Why her of all of us? Dyson… I could understand. But the human doctor? She's going to be dead in 70 years at best, she's not enough, not to mention she betrayed you and everyone. Fuck, I don't know. I wish… I wish it was me. I could sustain you… I know I have enough power… fuck. I wish feelings were less complicated… but can you please answer me. Why?"

Bo shook her head laughing a little. "You know Dyson asked me the exact same question. But with you, it feels different, more like a curiosity then a need to heal a broken heart. I don't know why you guys seem to find me choosing the human so hard. I choose her because well…"

Bo sighed and looked up at the ceiling, a smile slipping onto her face as she though of her girlfriend. "I choose her because she completes me, because she's my anchor, my balance. She's my other half really, we're different in so many ways. She's logical and calm where I'm irrational and passionate. She thinks and then acts, I act and then think. She talks in her sleep, she's annoying because she listens to her brain before she'll listen to her heart. She's so patient and kind where I'm impulsive and brash. She's secretive and hard to read, keeps things from me is she thinks I don't need or want to hear them, and I do the same. But despite it all, she's also warm and caring, intelligent, funny, compassionate, and she although she may not show it very well sometimes she loves the people around her, and she loves with her entire heart, and somehow, somehow this wondrous person loves me. She loves me enough to give me a second chance. She loves me enough to tell me that I set her free without even meaning to."

Bo gently reached into her borrowed shirt and pulled out the necklace that Lauren had given her. "This necklace represents a promise she made to me and a promise I made to her in return. When I took it I told her that it meant a promise like the word carved in it, forever, that I will love her and fight for her and us until my dying breath. But it also shows that I made a choice and that I made it without regret, without pressure, and it's the choice I made because I love her, completely and unconditionally love her. She is my everything Tamsin, and I can't let it end because you and I didn't have this talk." Bo said as she lifted her gaze from where it had been staring at her necklace.

"So I'm sorry, for doing this. But I can't let you be the specter hanging over my relationship. I made that mistake before, and while the circumstances between you and Dyson are a world of a difference, I can't and won't let you be our reason to fall this time, just as I won't let Dyson or Trick, or the this world if I can help it." Bo panted as she finished her rant.

She looked up to see Tamsin smirking at her, her eyes were watery, but she was smirking at her! "I have never heard a succubus speak like that before. Never have I seen a succubus who actually desires commitment and from what your saying monogamy. I knew you were different and I knew you were special, but I'll be damned…I lost the girl to the human doc! Oh man this is just too good, of course. Damn you stupid freakin' argh. Sorry Bo. But right now? I really need a fucking drink."

Bo nodded and stepped aside. She sighed and brought a hand up to her forehead and allowed herself to slump against the wall. She'd had to many emotionally draining conversations for today. She seriously needed to take a nap. Bo sighed and shook her head, she would need to tell Lauren about this conversation, and probably about the kiss. No hiding these things. Bo sighed and shook her head before going to collapse on her bed.

This was just the start, the first of many conversation she needed to have. Bo sighed and buried her head in the pillow in front of her. She also had a feeling that something was going to happen soon, but what she didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo could feel someone shaking her shoulder lightly, she let out a grumble and swatted slightly at the offending hand. "BoBo… C'mon BoBo wake-up." She felt the bed shifting slightly as another weight crawled onto it.

"Seriously Wondersnatch if you don't wake-up this sausage will find a way into your ear."

Kenzi? Bo blinked open her eyes and rolled onto her side turning her head towards the sound of her best friends voice. "Huh?" She croaked out as she blinked the lingering sleepiness out of her eyes. Shifting her head slightly against the pillow she saw Kenzi leaning over her, a sausage held in one hand ready to pounce.

"Hi Kenzi." Bo groaned and turned back onto her back, pulling herself into a sitting position against the pillows. Glancing over at her best friends face she could see a small frown settle onto it. Oh boy. What had she done now.

Could it be… oh please no. The last thing she wanted to deal with was the overprotective mama Kenzi. Bo shook her head a little internally, she needed to deal with the consequences of her actions. That would most likely mean dealing with an overprotective Kenzi because she broke Tamsin's heart. Bo sighed and sat up in bed more, shifting her gaze to meet Kenzi's.

"What happened to Tam-Tam? When I went downstairs I found her drinking up a storm. I had to take the bottle away and send her back to bed, not that she listened to me. I think she's watching an X-files episode right now. Did you let her have some? You know the rule, no alcohol for her for another few weeks. And even then I wanted to introduce it, slowly." So this was about Tamsin, Bo sighed and allowed herself to fall back against the pillows behind her. She heard a small gasp escape from Kenzi. Shifting her gaze she looked up to see the mixture of shock and confusion slipping onto her best friends face, before a smirk settled into place a few seconds later.

"So it's true huh, it wasn't you reading the signals wrong again. You and the Doc are back together?" Bo nodded silently a small smile slipping onto her face at the mention of Lauren. She could see Kenzi's smirk turn into a full on smile a few seconds later after the information she had given her processed. Bo felt her own smile widen in response. Her best friend and Lauren usually didn't get along, but at least she knew she could count on Kenzi to be happy for her even if she didn't necessarily like Lauren.

"Yeah Kenz, we are." Bo paused for a few seconds taking a breath to gather her thoughts. She need to explain to Kenzi what happened with Tamsin or else she would more then likely get beaten up by an overprotective mama/big sister Kenzi, not that she blamed her, since Kenzi had essentially raised Tamsin.

"Ah… about Tamsin, I'm sorry, I know she's not allowed to drink, but she really needed one Kenz… and I can't blame her, between getting her memories back, and the conversation we had… I know it was a bad time, but I can't let Tamsin hang over my relationship with Lauren, the last thing we need is a repeat of Dyson." Bo could see Kenzi's eyes widen slightly at the revelation that she and Tamsin had indeed talked.

"So you and Tamsin talked huh? I'm guessing that means she got her feelings back after all… Damn I was hoping those wouldn't carry." She saw Kenzi shake her head sadly. "But I guess they did, at least I know for sure why she was callin' for you on and off all night." Bo saw Kenzi start to yawn. She had only heard half of the conversation but… oh Kenzi, you big-hearted person.

"You were up with her all night weren't you?" Bo saw Kenzi yawn again before she nodded her head. Bo reached over and hugged her friend. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be up all night with Tamsin as she regained her memories. Bo sighed, a part of her wishing that she could have been there to support her best friend, but at the same time she and Lauren had needed that time to reconnect.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help." Bo murmured to Kenzi before pulling back and smiling slightly. "Actually I'm just sorry for the last couple of days… I've been dumping everything on you and I haven't even asked how you've been." She heard Kenzi laugh slightly.

"Eeh… being awake with Tam-Tam wasn't that bad, scarier then that slasher movie we caught on TV one night sometimes, especially after around three, but overall not that bad, except when she started to spike a fever. Although Hotpants helped with that one. Actually some of the things she was remembering sounded pretty funny… there was something about a sock-puppet and a monkey. Oh and an incident involving a toga, a drunk monkey, a trombone and a baby. And apparently Valhalla is a real place…" Bo nodded along. That made sense; Tamsin had said that most of the bad memories hadn't come back yet. Although from the sound of Lauren's responses to Kenzi she had been a lot more then not okay after three. From what she had heard on Lauren's end Kenzi had been frantic.

Wait… "Valhalla's real?" Bo asked as what Kenzi said registered in her brain fully. Then again why exactly was she surprised? She was a succubus and her grandfather was the Blood King. God she really needed to learn more about the Fae world didn't she?

"Yeah, apparently." Kenzi shrugged. "She didn't mention much, just something about how if she heard one more drinking song she would murder everyone in the room, you know the usual." Bo laughed a little. Yep that was Tamsin all right, well at least the person she had known in her former life. She felt a hand reach out to come and rest on her shoulder, the mirth in Kenzi's eyes from a few moments earlier fading.

"And about the last few days… it's okay, I get it Bo. Realizing stuff about yourself, about what others have done to you… and about what you've done to others, it's not always that easy." Bo reached up and squeezed the hand resting on her shoulder. Sometimes she forgot what Kenzi had gone through in her life, the reasons that she was so good at reading people and situations.

She saw Kenzi smile again a few moments later. "Although seriously if I have to listen to another rant about how you're the worst girlfriend on the face of the Earth and the reasons why you'll have to find yourself a new best friend because mine will be earplugs, although with you and Lauren back together."

She saw Kenzi sigh and shake her head. "Anyways, there are only so many times a girl can listen to the same rant before she goes insane. Oh and we need to set some ground rules about you and the Doc's sexy times. The last thing Tam-Tam, Bruce and I need to hear is you and the Doc going at it like a pair of rabbits, I know how you two are." Bo rolled her eyes before nodding.

Bo smiled at Kenzi, she had been amazing in the days leading up to her and Lauren going to talk, listening to her rant and rave, putting up with her nervous mutterings and pacing as she'd worked up the courage to call Lauren. Actually she owed Kenzi a hell of a lot more then just an apology for the last couple of days, the talk she'd had with her bestie and the perspective she'd given on Lauren… without it she wasn't sure where she would be. Probably still sleeping with Dyson. Bo sighed and shook her head, her behaviour over the last few weeks… it was embarrassing, and so incredibly stupid and oblivious on her part, not to mention how much she might have hurt Dyson.

Even if she wasn't in love with him she still cared about him as a friend. Although his behaviour lately… it had been… well deplorable. Bo sighed and shook her head bringing herself back to the present.

Bo could feel Kenzi shifting and about to sit-up, gently she reached out and tugged Kenzi back onto her bed. She saw her best friend shooting her a question look. "I owe you a lot more then just an apology for the last couple of days. I also owe you a huge thank-you, if you… if you hadn't called me out on my behaviour, on what I kept doing to Lauren and Dyson, on the whole goddamn triangle, well square,… I don't even know where I would be right now. Probably sleeping with and using Dyson, bouncing back and forth between them. Or worse they would be competing for my affections again. God that was such a mess."

Bo shifted her gaze and smiled at Kenzi, who was looking back at her with a slight smirk on her face. "I owe you Kenz… without you Lauren and I… we would probably still be apart, and I would still be behaving how I was. God I keep forgetting to ask this, but are sure you okay with me and Lauren? I don't want you to feel like you're not important in my life… you're my best friend. My sister. God… without you I probably wouldn't be here right now. You've saved me, more then once."

She saw Kenzi cock her head to the side slightly before she shook it, a small smile appearing on it, a look in her eyes. She looked proud?

"My baby girl's all grown up. Aww. BoBo…" Bo laughed at Kenzi slightly before reaching out to nudge her arm with a closed fist.

"The last time I checked I was older then you… or has raising our resident Valkyrie suddenly made you everyone's mother?" Bo looked up to see Kenzi laughing before she felt a light punch smack against her shoulder.

"Hey!" Bo called out before she pouted. "That hurt." That just seemed to cause Kenzi to laugh harder, which in turn set her off more. She felt Kenzi reach over to hug her for support as she continued to laugh, but she accidentally leaned a little bit to much weight on Bo and they both fell backwards. This just caused them both to start to laugh harder.

"Moms? I don't feel so good." Bo heard a voice call out. Within seconds she felt Kenzi stop laughing and get up off of her. Bo saw Kenzi quickly cross the room and walk up to Tamsin, enveloping her in a hug. She could see Tamsin lean down to return the hug, leaning some of her weight against Kenzi.

"You young lady are in so much trouble. What did I say about touching the booze?" She heard Tamsin mumble something and a few seconds later she saw Kenzi break the embrace. "Go upstairs and I'll be up in a few okay? When you sober up we're going to talk about this young lady. But for now you need to lie down and sleep this off."

She saw Tamsin nod before she started to walk towards the staircase leading up to Kenzi's attic bedroom. Once she saw Tamsin's figure retreat she saw Kenzi turn to her rolling her eyes. "Kids these days, don't listen to a word you say."

Bo laughed. "I'm pretty sure calling the thousands of years old Valkyrie a kid is a one way ticket to Valhalla. And Moms? Really?" Bo could see shrugging lightly before responding.

"She just kinda started calling me that one day… I don't know, it just kind of happened. And oddly enough I'm okay with it." She could see Kenzi shrug again.

"Okay then Moms." Bo teased gently. She could see Kenzi repressing the urge to laugh for a few minutes before a serious look crossed her face.

"BoBo about what you asked earlier? You know that I'll be there for you no matter what right? Like I told you that night, at this point I'm just glad you made a decision because the triangle shenanigans were seriously starting to grate." She heard Kenzi sigh before continuing. "And no matter how much I like to put down Lauren sometimes, she's one of the good ones. I see the way she looks at you, it's like you're the most precious thing in the world, and if that isn't a sign she's in love with you, then I don't know what is."

She heard Kenzi sigh again before continuing "And the way you look at her, its… well let's just say you never looked at Dyson that way. Like you said, you look at her like the entire world just fades away, like she's the only person in the room."

She saw Kenzi walk over to her again, and lean down to hug her for a few seconds before pulling away again. "Just because I cheer for one person doesn't mean that I won't support you no matter what I do. And honestly the Doc is good for you in a way that Dyson isn't. When you're with her I see a you who is more relaxed, more mature, and just well… happy. She makes the you that we love a better you to love."

She saw Kenzi shrug a little before she smiled. "Honestly I am happy with her, happier then I am when I'm with Dyson. I dunno… she just… she's my love. Honestly she's it." Bo shrugged a little, a small grin creeping onto her face at her own cheesiness before a frown crossed her face. "You have no idea how much pain I caused her Kenz… how much pain we all caused her. God, we were such a mess for most of our talk, be both broke down twice."

Bo sighed slightly before she continued, she felt a need to fill Kenzi in on this part. "That's why I sounded so bad when you called last nigh because I'd been crying so much, because she'd been crying so much, we kind of set each other off. It was a mess, but we covered so much ground. God… you have no idea how much of an idiot I was, how many mistakes I made and how much I hurt her."

She heard Kenzi sigh a little. "Bo you're hardly a relationship guru, in fact you're an idiot sometimes. But at least you guys managed to talk before you banged, which is impressive given your history of sleeping together and then not talking about anything. I guess that means you two are going back to being so cute it's awful aren't you."

Bo shrugged. "She wants to take it slow Kenz, but we really can't because I still need to have sex and well slows never really worked for us anyways, I'm not saying we're going to be moving in together or anything, just that as far as I know this is a long term relationship." She could see Kenzi's eyes widen slightly at the thought, before he jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh please telling me you're not trying monogamy again Bo, you know how that turned out last time. The last thing we need is a weak and hungry Succubo, especially with the Wanderer after you, and the Una Mens." Bo sighed and shook her head slightly before smiling a little.

"At this point we don't know anything for sure, I'm still going to feed on others, but I'm not going to sleep with anyone else. Lauren said she was going to start work on another formula to curb my hunger… " She saw Kenzi shaking her head a small smile slipping onto her lips.

"You're serious about making this work aren't you." Bo nodded a serious expression slipping onto her face for a moment before she smiled again.

"As I've come to realize the secret to a relationship with Lauren is communication, honesty, trust, understanding and compromise. And for us communication is even more important, so is honesty and compromise, which is why I'm not looking forward to having to tell her how my conversation with Tamsin went. I was only coming here to check on you guys." She let out another sigh. "I was not planning on having that talk today."

She heard Kenzi sigh before shaking her head, a small smile slipping onto her face. "As much as I would like to say you're welcome to stay I kinda need to ask you if you mind staying with Lauren for one more night if she'll let you. I think Tam-Tam needs some time and space." Bo smiled and nodded.

"Honestly we weren't planning on leaving her condo today, but there was some emergency in the lab that she had to go attend to, so I decided to come and check on you guys." She heard Kenzi laugh slightly and when Bo looked up again she saw Kenzi shake her head. Bo smiled a little and allowed her gaze to drift around her room for a moment.

When she looked at Kenzi again she saw a serious expression cross her best friend's face for a moment.

"I have one more question BoBo." Bo saw a grin break out onto Kenzi's face. "Is that the necklace?" Bo reached into her top slightly to pull out the piece of jewelry, lifting it up to show Kenzi, she could feel a smile breaking out onto her face.

"Yeah. Lauren gave it to me, she said it wasn't just a gift anymore, or a thank-you. At one point it was actually meant to be a goodbye… because she had nothing left tying her here." Bo could see Kenzi smiling lightly, a few tears shimmering in her eyes. "It's a promise now. Her promise to me, that she would fight for me and love me, that she would fight to protect a future we had together." She heard Kenzi sigh dramatically, Bo looked up to see Kenzi holding her hand over her heart, mock swooning.

Bo laughed a little at Kenzi's antics. She saw Kenzi smile, "Aww, that's so sweet, it kinda makes me wanna puke." Bo laughed again, she saw Kenzi laugh before shaking head. I" though the Doc was romantic after what she did when she told you the break was over. But that? That's just a whole other level." She saw Kenzi shrug "Who knew that under all the science the Doc was a romantic?"

Bo laughed before smiling and shaking her head. "She's not the only one who promised something, I did to. That I would love her forever, fight for her, but more importantly that I would be honest with her, communicate with her, and make sure that I put her first this time, not last." Bo lifted her head, she could feel a little bit of pressure starting to build in her eyes. "Because what I put Lauren through, what I did, and what I've done to Dyson. Even Tamsin a little bit. I can never do that again, I can't be that selfish, that stupid…" Bo sighed and brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose. "God I hurt them, so much."

She could hear Kenzi sigh before she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She felt Kenzi bend down to her eye level. "BoBo. As long as you realize that, and as long as you're willing to change, and you actually go through with it… that's all you can do. And apologize, lot's of apologizing."

Bo meet Kenzi's eyes a small smile splitting on her face. "Thanks Kenz. You're the Kenziest Kenzi ever."

"I know." She saw Kenzi smile before patting her on the shoulder. "But seriously, I'm glad you and the Doc are happy, being with her, I've never seen you happier." Bo smiled up at Kenzi before pushing her lightly.

"Go, I think you have a baby Valkyrie waiting for you." She sigh Kenzi sigh before shaking her head, a smile slipping onto her face. Bo laughed slightly as she saw Kenzi roll her eyes.

"I can't be mad at you, but next time please stop Lil' T from drinking. She doesn't have the same tolerance she would in her previous life, and I think sometimes she forgets that." She saw Kenzi roll her eyes again. "And tell Hotpants not to forget the little promise I made her."

Bo rolled her eyes before she got up and started to walk Kenzi towards the door. "Go… take care of our drunk baby Valkyrie of a roommate." She heard Kenzi laugh before punching her lightly in the arm.

"Next time she regains her memories you get to stay with her, and the next time you get the baby Valkyrie drunk you get stuck taking care of her." Bo nodded silently before she remembered something that Lauren had told her earlier this morning. The book about raising a baby Valkyrie, wondering if it had anything about where and when they should start drinking, Bo chuckled a little at her own thoughts before she fell back on the bed.

For a little while she just lay there, the last 24 hours felt surreal in some ways, almost like a dream. She and Lauren were back together, something that still amazed her to think about a little each time she called Lauren her girlfriend or partner.

She had talked with Tamsin, which had had surprisingly good results overall, although she should give the woman some time and some space to allow her to heal. Bo smiled a little, all that would mean is spending some time with Lauren, which right now they needed. They needed time to reconnect, and honestly see how they fit into each others lives this time.

Kenzi… Bo smiled, she needed to get the young woman some kind of thank-you gift for kicking her but and pointing out her behaviour. God she owed the young woman a lot more then just a thank-you. Some quality best friend time and a new pair of boots would probably be a good start. She shook her head slightly at the younger woman's obsession with shoes, it was rather comical sometimes.

Bo rolled onto her side and sighed a little in contentment, she felt better then she had in weeks. Really felt much better then she had in weeks. Her musings were interrupted when her phone started to vibrate against her thigh. Grumbling a little Bo reached down onto the bed searching for her phone, it must have slipped out its place at some point while she was asleep. Hopefully it was Lauren, calling to tell her that she was done at the lab earlier then she though she would be. Wait how long had she slept for?

Bo shook her head a small smile appearing on her face, she gently pulled the phone up so that she could read whom it was. Bo could feel her heart drop slightly when she read that the call from was Dyson instead of her girlfriend.

Bo sighed and slide her thumb across the screen to accept the call. Hopefully it was important and not just Dyson wasting her time.

"Hello?" She tried as hard as she could to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice. Dyson had told her that he needed some space and some time. She did not think that calling her four days after there conversation counted as "time", but who was she to judge?

"Bo? Do you have time to talk?" Bo sighed before she shifted slightly, propping herself up on her elbows. What could he want to talk about? She had made it clear that she had chosen Lauren. Bo sighed a little internally and reminded herself that Dyson deserved closure, and if he had more questions or needed some answers then she would give them to him. It was her fault for stringing him along for so long, and for using him the way she did. She didn't love him, but she would like to keep their friendship if at all possible, but if it wouldn't work then she wouldn't force the issue.

"Can I ask what this is about Dyson?" Bo finally decided to reply. If it was a case that he needed help on then she would have to turn him down for now. Them seeing each other right now would probably not be the best thing right now.

"I just think that we need to talk. Can you let me in?" Bo sighed and shook her head a little. If she'd had the courage to act sooner, to be braver and put her heart on the line, there would probably not be any lingering issues.

"You're outside Dyson? Alright then, but let's try and make this quick okay. I promised Lauren that I would meet her back at her place soon. And technically this is Dark Fae territory if I need to remind you." Bo could hear a sigh on the other end. This was incredibly stupid and ridiculous, but she owed him this much, even if it was just a repeat of the talk they'd already had.

Bo sighed and lifted herself up off the bed, making sure to bring her phone with her. The last thing she wanted was to miss a call from Lauren, Bo smiled slightly at the thought of Lauren. God she was a lovesick fool, but if it was Lauren, then it was probably okay. She could hear a light knocking coming from the other side of the door.

"It's Dyson." She quickly called up to Kenzi, unsure if she could hear the knocking or not. "He and I are going to be talking again." She quickly heard Kenzi yell down an okay, with a plea to keep it down.

Bo sighed and quickly descended the stairs, making a beeline for the front door. Gently she pulled it back to be greeted by Dyson. He looked okay she would guess, some bags under his eyes, and his clothing was a little crumpled.

"Dyson." Bo sighed, stepping aside to let Dyson in. Why was she doing this again? Bo sighed and shook her head. As soon as she noticed that he had entered she closed the door behind her. "Why are you here Dyson?"

She heard Dyson sigh before a small smile crossed his face. "I just wanted to see you again." Bo lifted one eyebrow confused. The last time they had talked Dyson had said he needed time and space, yet here he was standing in front of her, Bo quickly glanced at her phone. It was nearly four, she must have fallen asleep for about an hour and a half then. Lauren would be due back from the lab soon, she had promised to meet her back in her condo.

"The last time we talked you said you needed space and time to think. So why are you here Dyson? I though I made it clear, I chose Lauren." She heard Dyson sigh and shake his head slightly before looking up at her again.

"I know, and I just wanted to ask something. Are you sure? Are you 100 percent sure about that choice? It's been a few days Bo… when we talked it was late, you were obviously tired and shocked from seeing Lauren. I was wondering if you had though about it anymore, calmly and rationally." Bo sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes in the process, what part had she not been clear about with him? What part of her entire speech and apology made him question her desire to commit to Lauren? She had been crystal clear about her intentions, yet here he was, standing in her entrance way, asking her if she was sure?

She wondered why Dyson hadn't said anything about her smelling like Lauren, they'd made love that morning and she was wearing her clothes because her own top was stained with tears and make-up. Bo tilted her head upward to look Dyson in the eyes before she sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again she saw a smile on his face. What on Earth?

"So you have been thinking about it? Has anything made you change your mind?" Bo put her hand up in front of his mouth to stop him from talking.

"You know this is the third time I've had this conversation? And the second one today? With Tamsin I can understand, I needed to tell her those things, I needed to apologize to her, and give her the closure that we both needed." Bo sighed. "I have no idea what made you think I would have changed my mind Dyson. I already told you, I chose Lauren, I already told you why."

Bo took a deep breath before she looked him in the eye again. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for using you as a way to forget Lauren, and the anger and pain I was feeling towards her. I'm sorry for stringing you along, for making you think that you had a chance when I fell out of love with you a long time ago, that while I do care about you I was in love with you. I'm so sorry, and I can't take it back, I wish I could but I can't. I'm so sorry I played with you like that, it was disgusting and wrong of me."

Bo shook her head, raising her hand to stop Dyson from speaking again. "I will apologize over and over if that's what you need, because I'm sorry, I was a stupid, selfish, idiot for doing what I did to you, choosing to cope the way I did. Hurting you in the process." Bo sighed again. "But what I don't get is what in the entirety of what I said to you that night could make you doubt that I want Lauren, that I chose her and that I love her."

Bo sighed and brought her hand down from where it had been in front of his face. "Dyson I know you can probably smell her on me, so why aren't you reacting? Why are you doubting my choice?"

She saw Dyson smile and shake his head a little. "Because you're a young succubus. Right now you think you love her, but in time it will fade, she's only human after all. And Bo? What do you plan on doing about your feeds, about the fact that you can never be monogamous? That you'll outlive her by so much time? That she's human and you're Fae? That she's a wanted terrorist?" Bo tilted her head back a little and groaned slightly. Was this necessary? Had she not been clear?

"I can wait if that's what you want… if you want to have your life with Lauren I can wait. And I will stick around and wait if that's what you want." Bo brought her head back and shook it slightly before sighing.

"Dyson we're just walking over ground we've already covered. No, I don't want you pining away at me, waiting for my girlfriend to die just so we can be together. That is sad and pathetic and so many other things I can't even begin to describe. What I want is for you to move on, for you to be happy. And the thing is? With Lauren's death? If I lose her and I lose Kenzi? I won't be the same; I can't even guarantee that I would want to keep going, because they are a huge part of the reason I am who I am today." Bo shook her head and glanced up at Dyson, his expression was neutral. Bo sighed before she continued.

"What Lauren and I do about my feedings and the lifespan issue are hers and my business alone, those are decisions we make together, as a couple. What I know and don't know about Lauren's past is also none of your business, but if it makes you feel any better I know, and I don't care. In case you've forgotten I killed quite a few innocent people to." Bo could hear Dyson sigh again, but his expression didn't change, she could see his muscles tense slightly, his nose flaring.

He must have finally picked up on Lauren's scent on her. Bo sighed, she wished she could handle this with a little more compassion, but if this was the only way to get it through the man's thick skull, then so be it. "Dyson, I'm sorry for so many things, for dragging our love triangle… square, out so much longer then it should have been. I'm sorry that when I knew who I was going to chose that I didn't tell you, that I didn't give you any way of knowing that I didn't have any romantic feelings for you anymore, that I wasn't in love with you."

Bo reached up and gently grabbed the necklace Lauren had given her for a moment as a way to give her the strength to keep going. There was no point in holding back anymore, they both needed some closure on this issue, if she didn't do this now it could come back to bit her in the butt later. "Dyson when you gave up your love, you hurt me, you hurt me beyond what I can tell you in words. I was ready to fight for you and I to have a chance, to have a relationship. But when you gave up your love, that ship sailed. If I wanted to stand a chance, to live a semi-normal life, I had to move on. I had to repair my heart."

Bo smiled for a brief moment before she sighed again. "But the thing is, I had some help doing that, not only Kenzi, but Lauren to. When you gave up your love she was still there, still helping me, supporting me, she did everything she could for me right from the start. There was a point when I was in love with both of you at the same time. If we'd been having this conversation then, it would be a lot harder then it is now."

She could see Dyson grimace slightly before he asked her a question. "If I hadn't given up my love, hadn't removed the possibility of us from the equation… would be together now? Would I stand a chance now?" Bo smiled sadly before she shook her head side-to-side.

"No. No, you wouldn't 've. You know what Lauren did to me, you know how she slept with me to protect me. God how I wished that night had ended differently. I was mad at her for so long, so so long. But the funny thing was, I withdrew from her and focused on you. But eventually I forgave her, and I realized shortly after that there was a reason I could hate her so fully and completely." Bo sighed again.

"Hate and love are two sides of the same coin, I could hate her so completely because I already loved her so much. When you and I were together, I hated her, but I still loved her, I hadn't fallen in love with her completely though, that came a little later, a little while after you removed yourself from the equation. But eventually, even if we'd been together it would have fizzled Dyson. You will be an amazing partner for someone someday, but it's not me Dyson. You're not what I need."

Bo smiled lightly. "You, you push me towards myself as a Fae, you push me to be myself as a Fae. But that means you push me towards my dark blood, towards my darkness. You push me into becoming what I fear the most. Dyson… you always had my body in a way, but you never had my heart." Bo glanced away from Dyson, she could hear him taking a deep breath.

"That honour and burden would belong to Lauren, she's the insatiably curious human doctor who fell in love with me the moment we meet. I didn't fall for her as quickly, but I felt a connection to her right away, and it was a strong one, and it went beyond a desire for her physically. I wanted to know her, know this human. And the night you interrupted us on that date at the Dahl? I think that was the night my heart became hers. She's had it ever since that day, ever since that moment she's been it's keeper, and trust me, she took much better care of my heart then I took of hers."

Bo sighed and shifted her gaze back to Dyson. "I'm sorry that I have to say this to you, I'm sorry that I have to hurt you more, but if it's the only way to tell you that my choice is her, that it's final, then I will. You might never forgive me for this, but you need to move on Dyson, you need to let me go and find your happiness, whether that's with someone else or running free in the woods. You need to be happy Dyson, and if I have to break you're heart to set you free? Then I will do it. I'm sorry for having to do it, but I can't let you be a specter hanging over Lauren and I, not again."

Bo sighed and glanced up at Dyson, she could see anger that was starting to bubble to the surface. She needed to continue this, if she didn't say it now, didn't end it now, this whole situation would just keep on dragging. "I don't want to having to go through the pain of looking over her shoulder ever two seconds you guys are in the same room. I want her to be happy, comfortable, and as free as she can be with me. And part of that is knowing that you're not haunting us, that you're not going to be able to take me away form her, that you're not going to be able to come in and sweep me off my feet."

Bo shook her head sadly. "I know your angry with me because it seems like I'm making the insane choice, the irrational choice. But really from where I stand it's the best one for me. Lauren and I are opposites in ways that you and I are not and because of that we balance each other out, but we have similar wants and desires for this relationship, something long-term and something real. So I need to remove you from the equation of our relationship because to be honest, you never should have been there to begin with."

Bo shrugged her shoulders slightly. "It's hard, and it's going to get harder as time passes. The Fae are so prejudice towards humans, they look down on them so much. I already have the entire world against my relationship, I don't need you and Tamsin as factors making an already improbable situation, harder. Because I know that at some point I will probably slip, I will get mad at Lauren, nothings going to be perfect forever. I would be insane to think we will never fight, there's a lot we disagree about, and a lot we will always disagree about."

Bo paused for a moment before she continued. "But what I can do is make sure that if I ever try to do what I did to you again you can stop me, you can yell at me and call me an idiot, and I know that right now we're not there, but I hope that one day we get there Dyson, because I do value your friendship, but I know that I'm hurting you and that you probably need time, so take it, take all you need. And if you think you can be my friend without trying to pursue me, call me."

Bo saw Dyson nod once before he reached out to open the door and close it behind him. "Finally." Bo breathed out. She finally felt better, she had finally gotten all of that off of her chest, and hopefully this time she had made the message to Dyson loud and clear. She had chosen Lauren, and this time there was no doubt that she was sticking with her choice. No more back and forth, no more love square. Oh thank god. Finally some closure for all of that, for the love that he had gotten back, and the things they had never talked about. God it felt good.

Bo could feel her phone start to vibrate again from her hand; gently Bo turned the phone until she could see the display. It was a text from Lauren.

_I'm done at the lab. Do you want to meet back at my place?_

Bo felt a small smile slip onto he face and a warm feeling spread through her body.

_Yeah if that's okay. I should be there in twenty. _

Bo quickly sent the text before she thought of something and quickly sent another.

_Somethings happened that we need to talk about. Is that okay?_

She and Lauren needed to talk about what had happened with Tamsin and Dyson, hopefully it would help Lauren feel better about everything that had happened, to know that neither Tamsin nor Dyson could be a threat to her, that no one would come and sweep her off of her feet.

* * *

Bo knocked on the apartment door twenty minutes later. Waiting a minute she frowned as there was no response. Was Lauren not home yet? She reached her hand out and tried the doorknob only to find that it was open. Bo laughed a little smiling. Would Lauren ever learn about leaving her door open? Quietly she opened the door peeking inside.

What Bo saw was not what she expected. Instead of seeing Lauren walking around or sitting on the couch, or doing anything really. She appeared to be held at knifepoint by some goon in a black cloak.

Bo could feel the anger starting to grow. The bad feeling she'd had, had not be so far off after all. Nobody harmed Lauren. This was one of the times that it would be okay to save her.

Bo could feel a growl rising in her throat. She allowed the door to swing open the rest of the way. She could see Lauren turning to her, eyes wide but not afraid. She could see Lauren open her mouth.

"I suggest you let me go. I've seen her like this before, it's not going to be pretty." Bo slowly advanced, her dagger drawn and pointed at the man in front of her. She saw him slowly let go of Lauren, pulling the knife away from her throat.

Before they could ask him any questions he took off running through the open door. As soon as he was gone Bo rushed over to Lauren and pulled her into an embrace. She could feel Lauren coming to grip her back, starting to run patters up and down. A few moments later she felt Lauren shifting in her arms.

"Are you still you baby?" Bo didn't answer instead she leaned forward and brought her forehead to rest against Lauren's shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes since your not growling at me." Bo found herself chuckling a little.

She pulled back a few moments later, bringing one of her hands up to check Lauren for injuries. "I'm fine Bo, really, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. Really I don't know what happened, he was here when I got back, and then he grabbed me and held me at knife point. But he never said anything." Bo sighed and pulled Lauren as close to her as she could.

"You really need to start locking your door." Bo murmured, running her fingers through Lauren's hair. "This is the second time I've come over to find someone threatening you." She felt Lauren lean forward to press their foreheads together, capturing her lips in a kiss a few moments later.

Bo gently pulled Lauren as close to her as she could. A few seconds later she felt Lauren pull away and start to press kisses to her neck. Laughing Bo started to pull Lauren towards the bedroom all thoughts of the attacker gone for the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Thank-you for reading. A special thank-you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story, as well as a thank-you to everyone who left a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bo let out a small oomph as Lauren's head collapsed onto her chest. She could still feel the slight trembling from there recent activities. She could feel Lauren press a kiss to the skin of her chest before she slid up her body slightly, made easier by the slickness of sweat that had yet to dry.

Bo smiled a little and gently reached down to tug on Lauren's hair, before she dragged Lauren's mouth back up to hers in a demanding kiss. A few moments later she felt Lauren break the kiss and pull back before she watch the blonde move from straddling to collapsing onto her side.

"I think that was…" She could hear Lauren trail off before she laughed slightly, before releasing a groan. "I'm going to be so soar tomorrow."

Bo laughed in response before she turned on her side and slide a hand under the sheet that was covering them, to rest her hand on Lauren's waist. "Consider that payback for last night doctor." She could feel the area between her legs throb in reminder. She didn't know it was possible for a succubus to get soar there, but apparently it was.

"Mhmm" She heard Lauren hum contently "I will. But then I'll have to request my payment again soon, my doctors fees are quite high you know." Bo laughed as she felt Lauren cuddle closer to her, her head coming to rest on the same pillow as her own, their breath intermingling slightly.

She could feel one of Lauren's hands wrap around her to rest on her back, holding it still for a moment before she started to trace patters lightly across the skin. Bo let out a content murmur at the touch. She could feel herself starting to drift of slightly at the slow and repetitive touch. It was soothing.

Before long she could feel Lauren shifting slightly against her until she could lean her head forward and rest it lightly against the soft skin of Lauren's neck. She could feel Lauren's other hand come up to start playing with her hair, as she felt Lauren's chin come to rest on the top of her head.

It was odd for her to be lying like this. Normally when they sleep together like this she would have been the one in Lauren's role. But here and now the situations were reversed. It was kind of strange, not in a bad way, just strange. With Lauren, she normally took on the role of protector, the person who cared for Lauren, rather then being the one in who was being cared for. Although it was not uncommon for this to happen, it just was never the norm with their relationship.

Maybe that was why Lauren had been doing this; she'd noticed it since last night. Lauren had been the one who spooned her instead of the usual other way around. Not to mention she topped during sex… although that was far from abnormal with them, more often switching back and forth, rather then having one person who was on top and the other on bottom.

She had been allowing herself to fall back into old patterns she'd had. Was this Lauren was normally like in a relationship? It must be. She seemed to find this role normal, and probably in a way comforting. If this was part of Lauren starting to get to know herself a little bit more, and starting to rediscover herself, then she sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

It felt nice to be taken care of once in a while. Although towards the end of the last time really Lauren had been taking care of her… Bo sighed and shook her head a little as she burrowed further into Lauren. They were still new to the whole relationship thing, and they needed time and space to figure out how they worked together as a couple. They'd never had the chance before, given that the first part of their relationship had been a whole lot of sex, and well the later half was hard to call a relationship.

It was still odd to think that they were together again. Very, very odd. But warm and welcoming at the same time. A little surreal, especially after today, and after everything that'd happened with Tamsin and Dyson… shit she needed to mention that to Lauren.

Although that still didn't answer the question of Lauren's behaviour. Maybe she was thinking about this to much? But since when she did she overthink things? She was known for acting first and thinking second, not the other way around.

Being with Lauren sure as hell brought about some changes didn't it?

Maybe Lauren was still finding this all hard to believe. If that was it then she could hardly blame Lauren. It had been a rather odd series of events that had led them to this point. Actually if it weren't for Kenzi, none of this would be happening.

She really needed to remember to buy her bestie that pair of shoes that she'd been eyeing for the past two weeks. And maybe take her out to dinner, actually they probably could use some time to just talk and catch up.

Although right now… the whole situation with Lauren. They needed time to reconnect and just get to know each other again. Lauren was probably right about taking a vacation, it would be a good idea, and a good way for them to reconnect. Bo let out a little yawn as she cuddled closer to Lauren, whom appeared to tighten her grip slightly.

And with what had happened this afternoon… Lauren being attacked again. In all honesty she was a little glad that if she listened hard enough she could hear Lauren's pulse thrumming in her neck. It was a reminder that she was still here, and that she was still safe.

Oh. That might be why Lauren had been acting like this. The way she had kissed her had seemed desperate. _Are you still you Baby?_ Nadia. She must have triggered her memories of Nadia again. Oh Lauren…

"I'm right here Lauren, I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me to the darkness in my blood. You and I… it's not the same as Nadia." She could feel Lauren tense against her, stopping her ministrations for a moment before she began to trace larger patterns on her back, more pressure this time. She could feel Lauren's breathing increase slightly, before she heard her take a deep breath.

"Sorry, you startled me. I thought you had fallen asleep, you were so quiet.

Bo sighed. "Lauren…" She knew avoidance when she saw it; she was usually a master at it herself. But it was unusual for Lauren… unless she wasn't denying it, just not sharing it. She couldn't blame Lauren, but still… communication, especially for them, was not their strong suit. And Lauren was rarely forthcoming with her feelings under the best of circumstances, although she rarely shied away from expressing emotions either.

"Bo…" She felt Lauren nuzzle the top of her head a little for a few moments before she continued. "What happened this afternoon. It reminded me of the party with the Underfae. Of telling the man to let go of me before you lost control. But… then he didn't, not like this time, where he did."

She could feel Lauren take a small breath before she breathed out the answer that she had been expecting. "It reminded me of Nadia and the Garuda."

Bo pressed a kiss to the skin in front of her, before she nuzzled it gently for a moment. At the same time she moved her arm to squeeze Lauren's side with the arm still wrapped around it. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could really say, she could only provide the comfort that Lauren wanted, and probably needed.

When she saw Lauren with that knife to her throat the only thing she could think off was the Lick, of the party. She couldn't lose Lauren and nobody got to threaten Lauren. It was that simple. And in some ways that worried her greatly. To be able to lose the control she had worked so hard to build.

It was scary.

It was frightening for her to experience.

She couldn't imagine what went through Lauren's head when it happened. The first time, the second time, when she'd had to bring her back. The third time when she'd had to watch her heal Dyson with chi she had taken from everyone it that room.

That was the only time someone else had triggered her. And the other times it was Lauren, a knife at her throat. Every. Single. Time.

"What do you do to me?" Bo found herself murmuring aloud a few moments later.

What did Lauren do to her? Why was it her of all people? The number of times she had seen Kenzi, Trick, Dyson, Hale, hell even Tamsin in danger. Not once had they triggered her.

Only Lauren.

Only Lauren had ever been the source, except with the Garuda… which could that be written off as her powers overwhelming her? Yes more then likely. Dyson was still the oddball of that situation, but it was possible that she was still seeing Lauren in Dyson because of the Dawning?

Who knows. She blacked out whenever that side of her powers took over. It wasn't hard to guess what happened, they all sort of follow a similar train-wreck of events. Be triggered, spout some lines about darkness and control/her ruling the world, Chi-suck the room, although the previous two were interchangeable, rare case beat up her target, come back/get brought back by Lauren, regain control/pass-out.

An overall pretty general pattern right there given that this has really only happened on a whole four times. It wasn't a bad thing that it was like that just incredibly odd. At least she had never hurt anyone she cared out severely.

Bo sighed a little as she heard Lauren whisper. "Where did you go just now?" She didn't answer right away, simply snuggling closer t Lauren and enjoying the feel of her girlfriend's skin against her own.

"I don't know. Just thinking I guess."

"Good thoughts I hope."

"Neither really. Just thoughts. Although maybe it's a good thing for you. It's hard to know." She paused for a moment gathering her thoughts. "I was just thinking about this afternoon. About how I nearly went blue-eyed she demon again."

"Baby…"

"I know, I know. I'm still me babe. I promise you that. I'm in control; you're not going to lose me, but I guess that you're afraid aren't you."

She could feel Lauren's grip tightening on her slightly, pulling her a little closer if that was possible. She could feel the hand resting on her back start to rub circles on it; she could feel herself starting to relax slightly.

She could hear Laure sigh before she started to talk again. "Not you. Never you. But I'm afraid for you, about what's happening to you. But Bo, what happens if you loose control and can't bring yourself back? Can everyone bring you back or is it just me?"

She could hear Lauren sigh again before she continued to talk. "What did you mean before when you asked 'What do you do to me?'"

Bo sighed and mumbled a little, what Lauren was doing made her feel sleepy. As she was starting to drift off she found herself mumbling out, "You, you're always my trigger. I can't explain why, but it's you."

She could feel Lauren starting to mumble to her. "I guess there may be more to the Dark side of your powers then we though huh?" Bo grumbled a little and started to drift off slowly before she opened her eyes wide and blinked a few times.

All she could feel was Lauren starting to rub her back more rhythmically, and bring the hand that had been resting loosely on her waist up to start massaging her scalp. Both of those things Lauren knew made her sleepy. She'd done this before once or twice when she'd woken up with nightmares.

"I know what you're doing." Bo grumbled as she started to drift off. She could feel the circles on her back getting larger and more regular, rhythmic. Lauren must have been doing this on purpose, trying to get her to sleep more then likely.

"And what am I doing? Hmm?" Lauren asked her voice slow and soothing. She seemed to be trying to get her to relax. Probably trying to get her to try and fall asleep.

"You're trying to get me to sleep." She heard Lauren mumble something slightly.

"I think I'm trying to comfort myself more then I'm trying to get you to sleep, but if it happens to have that side effect, then I will consider it an added bonus." That made sense, Lauren had already had a knife put to her throat again today, but she had also seen her go blue-eyed again, bringing back memories of the party, bringing back the memories of Nadia.

Honestly for them it was a lose-lose situation for what had just happened to them. Although really nothing had happened to her. She wasn't the one who'd had a knife held to her throat again.

Seriously though what was with people who attacked Lauren and threatening to slit her throat? Was that just a Fae thing? She should ask Trick about that the next time she saw him. Because if it was a Fae thing she would become more of a danger to others then she already was.

They needed to find out more about what happened to her went she went dark. It was the only way to make sure that everyone around her remained safe, especially if she got triggered.

Control, she needed to learn to control something again, she needed to gain control over that power, she couldn't risk letting it harm the people surrounding her, whether her loved ones or complete strangers. The Dawning was helpful in that aspect, at least she hadn't killed anyone that time. But she still had no memories, and almost no control over her thoughts or action when she was like that.

It was interesting. But also something that she should perhaps start dealing with in the morning. For now she needed to make sure that Lauren was okay, and to focus on her.

She should probably also call Kenzi and let her know that she was staying the night. Although that would most likely involve getting up, something that she was not particularly inclined to do at the moment. She was warm and comfortable. Really she didn't want to move. But still.

Lauren. Argh. Stupid, really? No, they were not going down that path again. No.

She glanced over Lauren's shoulder, she could see that the sun had set, meaning that it was probably well after nine. How long had they been at it exactly? When she got to Lauren's place it had been around five or so. Four hours, not their shortest jaunt, but sure as hell not their longest either.

Why was everything always about sex with her? Bo sighed and burrowed back into Lauren's shoulder. She had no desire to move at the moment, and little reason to do so. This was one thing she could guarantee was unique to her relationship with Lauren, her desire to simply lay with the blonde, and to spend time together. It was strange considering she was a creature who thrived on sex, but when she was with Lauren, some of that faded away, and she simply enjoyed them time.

It was a little strange. But then again her entire world was strange. By comparison this could be called normal.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Bo mumbled.

She could hear Lauren breath catch a little, something that if they had not been pressed together she would not have heard.

"Lauren?" She murmured, trying something else.

"I'm fine Bo. No… maybe?" She could feel Lauren shrug a little against her subconsciously, it Lauren's shoulder to knock her in the forehead. Before she could stop it she let out a small yelp of surprise. She could hear Lauren chuckle a little in response.

"Sorry, I forgot your head was resting against my shoulder a little. Did I hurt you?" Bo let out a small grumble as she shifted herself a little lower so that she could rest her head against Lauren's chest.

"There, no more knocking my forehead with your shoulder."

She could hear Lauren laugh a little. "Is it that or is it just an excuse to rest against my boobs? Which you really seem to like doing I've noticed."

Bo laughed a little before she turned her head slightly to press a kiss to the skin between Lauren's chest and shoulder. "They're nice" She replied before realizing what was happening. "And you're trying to distract me again."

She could feel the hand resting on her back come up to play with the ends of her hair loosely. "Are you complaining if I am?"

Bo shook her head slightly against Lauren's chest, which caused her to let out a small giggle. Bo laughed a little before pulling back slightly so that her head was resting more firmly against her pillow. She could feel Lauren shifting so that she was slightly lower against her, her shoulder appearing again.

Bo sent it a small death glare as she rubbed her forehead. "That does not move."

All she could hear was Lauren snickering slightly before she pulled herself a little closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Bo let out a small grumble but didn't complain. At least the atmosphere had lightened a little. And Lauren seemed to be doing relatively okay for the moment, although it was hard to tell what was going through her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bo finally decided to ask again. If Lauren asked her to leave it alone she would and give the blonde time to process on her own, but really was there anything to talk about? As soon as she had started to flash her eyes and Lauren had told the attacker to let her go, they had done so.

Tamsin and Dyson… right.

"Lauren? There's something else we need to talk about."

"Baby are you ever going to sleep? I'm sure we can talk in the morning."

"Tamsin kissed me again." She could feel Lauren freeze against her and pull away from her a few moments later, sitting up in bed and bringing the sheet with her. Bo turned onto her back for a moment before she reached out her hand to rest on Lauren's upper arm. "I didn't respond, and I broke the kiss as soon as the shock wore off. And I talked to her, I told her that I had chosen you and to kick my ass if I ever tired to do to her what I did to Dyson. I promise you, nothing happened."

Bo frowned slightly before she added quickly. "She didn't seem to have an overall bad reaction, but she knew that I had chosen you, she actually understood that. Although she did get drunk, and punished by Kenzi, which was actually hilarious to watch."

She could feel Lauren reach out to grab the hand that was resting against her arm and guide it up to her lips to kiss it a few moments later before she intertwined their fingers and let it come to rest on her lap.

She heard Lauren pause for a moment before she asked. "Wait, Kenzi? Our alcohol loving Kenzi punished Tamsin? For getting drunk? When she's fully grown?"

"Yes."

She didn't think she'd ever heard Lauren laugh so hard until that moment. She could literally see Lauren's shoulders shaking as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, that's just… that just hilarious. I can't picture Kenzi punishing Tamsin for drinking, but when I try, all I can see is Kenzi yelling at her while downing vodka. Illustrating the points against drinking while getting drunk herself"

Bo laughed slightly at the absurd thought. Kenzi had been sober the entire time she'd been caring for Tamsin, actually she'd been forbidden from drinking at home while Tamsin had been a teenager. It was odd, given how ready Kenzi was to drink when they had gone to the Dahl. Lauren's voice interrupted her thoughts a few seconds later.

"About what you said earlier, with Tamsin? I know and I trust you." She could hear Lauren sigh a few moments later, squeezing her hand. "I'm just tired of everything happening in such a short amount of time. I really need a break, between the attack, the Una Mens, Tamsin and Kenzi issues, apart from the drinking one, and whatever the hell Dyson wanted from me, I need a break from all things Fae."

Bo tensed slightly at the mention of Dyson. What could he possibly have wanted with Lauren? There wasn't enough time between when she had left the Crack Shack and here for Dyson to go and confront her and Lauren still arrive before her.

"He came to visit you? When?"

"A little while before I arrived in the lab. I'm not sure how he got onto the grounds without being noticed, given that it's heavily guarded Dark Fae territory, but he did. He seemed sober and himself when I saw him, and he was never outwardly hostile, but still something seemed off." Bo made a nose of agreement, thinking back to when she'd seen Dyson. Something had seemed off about him at the time, although what had been hard to pinpoint.

"He just walked up and hugged me, told me to be careful, take care of myself, and that he hoped I would be happy and then walked away. It was odd." Bo nodded in agreement, before realizing that Lauren couldn't see her, she quickly made a noise to signal her agreement.

Lauren and Dyson had never come across as friends. After the break they had seemed to be more amiable, but they had never really come across as friends, at least not that she'd known. Although given her self-focus and attention on Kenzi and Tamsin at the time, with Lauren only drifting through her head on occasion during that time, Lauren probably could have taken up tape dancing with an elephant and she wouldn't have necessarily noticed.

A few moment later she felt Lauren squeeze her had and in return Bo absently squeezed Lauren's hand a little before she added her own story.

"Dyson actually came to visit me actually, just as I was waiting for a text from you to tell me that you were done. He came by asking me if I was sure about choosing you. And then he told me I couldn't possibly know what I want because I'm only a baby Fae."

"Now that I think about it, the attacker was male. I was pressed against his chest, and unless she bound it, my attacker was male."

Bo froze for a moment. Was Lauren implying that it could have been Dyson? When Bo shifted her gaze so that it meet Lauren's she was surprised by what she saw. A mixed look of fear, probably from the attack, but there was also love.

"Dyson?" She question silently.

"I think it's a possibility we have to consider, given that he's a wolf shifter and that you're his mate, he sees me as a threat."

"But you're not! I never asked to be his mate to begin with."

"Yet he's never tried to break that mating bond either has he?"

"He can do it?" Why had nobody ever told her that the whole wolves mate for life thing could actually be broken? Was it hard to do? Or could she risk damaging Dyson in some way?

Bo sighed and buried her head into the pillow groaning. She'd much rather be free of the whole wolves mate for life thing, but at the same time she was not going to risk compromising Dyson like he'd compromised himself with the Norn. She still cared for him even if she couldn't love him anymore then as a friend. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him more then she had.

"Is it safe?" She finally decided to ask.

She saw Lauren nod a few seconds later.

"He's not an Artemis, another very rare species of Fae who has a mating bond, theirs is towards one person and one person only, it can never be broken, and they don't chose their mates. Shifters do. Everything I've read indicates he should be able to break it and that it's safe to do so."

Bo sighed and buried her head in the pillow slightly. That was the first she'd heard of him being able to break the bond.

"Well break isn't the right word. Transfer is really, usually to something they carry around with them. Wolves live very long lives, and at times things just don't work, or stupid young and naïve wolves bond with someone they shouldn't. If they were forever tied to one person they would probably drive themselves insane, if for whatever reason they didn't work out. So they have a way to "break" the mating bond. I guess Dyson either doesn't know or simply doesn't care."

Bo sighed. "I don't think he wants to see me right now and I sure as hell don't want to see him, not after he comes barging into my house, questioning my choices. But when he's had some time to realize that I've actually chosen you and that I will not change then maybe we can all finally severe that bond and then _all _of us can move on."

She could hear Lauren sigh, before turning back to see her looking at her with a small smile.

"Thank-you. For at least trying."

She could feel Lauren shifting again to lie down next to her, bringing their joined hands to rest in the space between their pillows.

Bo smiled gently as squeezed their joined hand. "I love you, and don't ever forget that."

"I love you too." Lauren breathed out.

"I still find it hard to believe that this is real. That finally, finally you made a choice, and of all of us, you chose the insatiably curious human doctor, you chose me."

Bo reached her hand out that was still at her side and brought it out from under the covers to rest in on Lauren's cheek briefly, whispering. "This is real. A little surreal, but still real"

She could feel Lauren moving slightly to press a kiss to the palm of her cheek before brining her hand up to hold it to her cheek a few moments later.

After a minute Bo could feel her arm starting to go numb, so gently she slid her palm out from under Lauren's before she slid it down over the sheet to bring it to rest against her hip.

A few moments later she could feel Lauren's hand coming to rest in a position that mirrored her own on Bo's body.

"Whatever happens? We're in this together." Bo's breath caught a few moments later. She recognized those words. The ones she had spoken to Lauren so long ago, the night that she had come to see her wishing for sex, only to realize that she was safe, and in the end Lauren had fallen asleep in her arms.

Bo squeezed Lauren's hand before propping herself up on her elbow and leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips. When she pulled away a few seconds later she rested her forehead against Lauren's, and allowed some of her body weight to come and rest against Lauren's.

She could feel Lauren squeeze her hand for a few moments before she gently bumped Bo's nose with her own. The look in Lauren's eyes cause Bo's breathe to catch.

"Breathless." She whispered.

"Completely" She heard Lauren reply. She had only seen that look in Lauren's eyes a few times in her life. She knew the look though; she'd seen it in Lauren's eyes before.

She was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She could feel the hand that was resting on her hip come up to cup her cheeks for a moment, before it went to play with the necklace hanging between them.

Bo remembered a time when they had been in a similar situation, although the positions were reversed. She had told Lauren that nobody owned her before pulling the necklace that marked her as a ward of the Ash off.

Bo leaned down to kiss Lauren again, how she wished she could erase her time with the Ash, how she wished that she could meet Lauren before she became a slave. But that wasn't an option, it was the past, and the past could not be changed. She couldn't erase the memories of their first time either, of how it ended, with her throwing the Ashes pendent back at Lauren after she pulled it off. There was nothing they could do but make a new future together.

When she pulled away a few moments later she could see that Lauren's eyes were shinning with tears.

But there was one thing that she could do. She knew that in some way Lauren could be seeing herself hovering above Bo as she wore the Ash's pendent, she had never ripped it off at the first time. But now Lauren wore no necklace, instead she was the one who did. And here they were in the same position as they had been they're first time.

She had said nobody own you back then, but that was now true. Nobody owned Lauren.

So instead of saying that nobody one owns you, she could say the opposite.

"I'm yours." Bo whispered.

She could see the tears that were shinning through in Lauren's eyes spill over as a few tears started to trail down Lauren's cheeks. Bo simply leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Lauren's lips before she rested their foreheads together, a small smile settling onto her lips as she brought her hand up to cup Lauren's cheek and brush a few of her tears away.

"I'm yours." She whispered again a few moments later when she felt Lauren's hand brush against her chest, as she cupped the ring. She closed her eyes and allowed her forehead to press more fully against Lauren's, as she felt her own tears start to fall, ones she didn't even know she'd been holding back.


End file.
